Toll Road
Toll Road is the Demolitions Expert of the Expendables team and is also an expert in grappling combat. He is the close friend of Hale Caesar ever since he joined the team. Biography An expert at crushing windpipes and blowing things up, Toll Road is a close friend of Hale Caesar and a demolitions and grappling expert. ''The Expendables Toll Road assists the Expendables in rescuing hostages on the Gulf of Aden, Somalia. When discussing the job Mr. Church hired them for, Barney Ross said to Toll Road that he's an unusual guy and will always have unusual problems. Toll Road took this offensively feeling that he was referring to his ear; and told the story of why he has a cauliflower ear, according to Toll Road this was caused because he wrestled in college, common injury associated with the sport is trauma to the ear, which if not treated properly forms cauliflower ear. Toll Road later participated in the mission to rescue Sandra. At the end he successfully defeated Dan Paine as well as killing him by throwing him into a lit fire. The Expendables 2 He along with the other members rescuing the Chinese Billionaire in Nepal, Asia. Afterwards, he with team going to retrieving item in Albania after Barney Ross's have requested Mr. Church by threatening them after stolen millions from him during the last mission in Vilena. In the end, the mission failed after another mercenary group called the Sang exchange the Item for Billy "The Kid" only to discover be stab dead by Jean Vilain after giving them the device. He feels grief after Billy "The Kid" is dead and along with the rest of the group, swears revenge against the wrongdoers. Ultimately, the mission was accomplished as the weapons grade plutoinum secure and avenge Billy's death. When the mission is over. He and his team share a last toss to the deceased kid, may he rest in peace as the team returning back to their home-town for the next upcoming mission. The Expendables 3 Toll Road have been seen through out the entire scene as he aiding the mission in every way and feeling grief after he so much care about his best friend Hale Caesar is sever injured after being shot by Conrad Stonebanks. When he learned of a new group, he didn't like the term, "old man" from Mars. He and Gunner Jensen took a tank to get back at the guys for shooting Hale Caesar. The Expendables 4'' TBA Personality Toll Road is rather unpredictable and tends to be rather dry-humored. He has cauliflower ear from college wrestling. Notable Kills *Dan Paine Trivia *The fun fact about Toll Road is that he strives for romantic enlightenment and has sought therapy for Avoidant Personality Disorder... but you didn't hear that from us. *His 'Desert Island Book' is Carl Jung's Modern Man in Search of a Soul. *His favorite food is Supermarket-brand sugary breakfast cereal (any kind, doesn't matter). Gallery Randy_Toll_Road_full_detail.jpg|Toll Road in full detail. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:The Expendables (team)